Calling for OCs for a new WIR series
by Fix-It Thalia
Summary: I'm planning a new WIR series of histories, so send me your OCs and they will be in too, also each OC can get her/his ownone, two or three-shots.
1. Chapter 1

I will still write Search for Sugar Rush, but I want write something that are not AU, so, I'm calling you and your OCs to join me in this new adventures. Here my little OC (I not copied she from Lily, in fact I'm Lily in another profile and I'm using her to myself now).

Name: Saphira *Blue* Starfall Fix-It

Age: 16

Game: Job - Hero's Duty, Home- Fix-It Felix Jr.

Family: Her original family are death but she couldn't remember, adopted by Felix and Calhoun

Appearence: She is tall, thin, have fair skin, long red hair, normaly tied in a ponytail, bright blue eyes and slight pointed ears.

Clothes: Normaly outside Hero's Duty she wore a saphire blue jacket, black t-shir, jeans and black and white sneakers

Personality: She is a prankster, total lover of fun, fierce and brave, nothing scares her, she is also very friendly and protective of people she cares about, is very rebellious and a complete tomboy girl, she can also be very dangerous when angry.

Likes: Likes adventures and pranks, chocolate, music and drawing

Dislikes: Think about her past, be alone

Fear: Lost everyone she cares about

History: She is an orphan, nobody knows where she came. When she was discovered in the Arcade she become friend with the Core Four, but her hyperactivity began to cause trouble, so she received a job in Hero's Duty, after being adopted by Felix and Calhoun

Extras: She have a blue medalion that hides her code, what turn her able to transform herself in what she wants, but she just use this power in emergencies, because it can make her confuse and a little crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

I received some awesome friends joining to us in this two days so here the first OC's, their owers and designated histories:

Ower: m

Name: megan

age: 17

appearance and clothes: tall and thin, brown, fairly long and undulating hair, she wears a pink dress and pink shoes

she loves: her friends: Felix, Sour Bill

Crush: king candy

Kart: same as King Candy but it is pink

Designated histories: Turbo Time Advance, Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, Search for Sugar Rush, end of Battle for Sugar Rush and The Glitch, the Wrecker and the King (three first seasons of Legend of Sugar Rush).

And a few questions:  
- What game she's original?  
- If she was not from Sugar Rush, in Sugar Rush Legend, she can began with 17 and grew up alongside the series? (I'm thinking in something MeganXTurbo, maybe they get married or something, what you think?), because, of course, SRL is an Fantasy World AU and it's a little diferent of game world histories

Ower: Guest

Name: Poppety Sugarbomb  
Age: 10  
Game: Sugar Rush  
Home: Sugar Rush  
Family: None  
Appearance  
-Short-ish black hair held up in a high pony tail with several neon multi-colored streaks  
-bright pink eyes  
-pale  
Clothes:  
-Black racing jacket with a blight pink and a bright green streak on the sleeves  
-Grey T-shirt with the PopRox logo on it  
-Black pleated miniskirt  
-Grey leggings with multi-colored paint splashes  
-black boots with neon yellow laces and tiny bits of Poprox stuck to the bottom  
-black goggles with bright purple lenses that are usually worn on the top of her head unless she's in a race, at which point they're pushed down to protect her eyes  
Personality:  
-Adventurous  
-Spontanious  
-Curious  
-Witty  
-Determined  
-Can be slightly dark and has an odd fascination with the supernatural and paranormal  
-Trigger-happy  
Likes:  
-Adventuring into all of the other games and in the different parts of Sugar Rush, and far-off places in general  
-Reading  
-Action  
-When she doesn't make it onto the roster, she tends to watch the people in the real world  
-Myths/Legends  
-Monsters  
-The supernatural, paranormal, and other-worldly  
Dislikes:  
Being bored  
-Normal things  
-helpless people  
-Shallow people  
-Being forced to do things  
Fear:  
-Scotomaphobia-The fear of going blind  
-There still isn't a name for it, but she's terrified of mind readers (and will often ask if you are one before becoming friends with anyone  
History: Is just another addition to Sugar Rush, but as she's a lot more sarcastic than the other racers, often candy-cusses (Ex: Say "Fudge" instead of...the actual F word, ect.), and doesn't stay put in the game after hours in general, preferring to explore the arcade, it's kind of hard for her to make friends with a lot of the racers, unlike in action and games like Hero's Duty, where, after a bot of confusion from the normal characters, she was excepted (although the still usually won't give her a gun, boo.)

Kart Name: The Exploding Candy Crusher  
Kart:  
-Bthe body of the cart is bright green and partially see through, so you can see some of the wires and machinery on the inside  
-Blue gumball wheels  
-Pink rock candy crystals covering the hood  
-Kart number :13 on each side of the car in black outlined neon yellow simple font.  
Crush: Christian  
Extras:  
-Hergoggles are high tech (Night vision, comunicator, X-ray, act. Modes)  
-She has an endless supply of Poproxk bombs in her pockets (Smoke and/or exploding)  
-She's very athletic

-Has a tendency to accidentally attack (and usually maim) people who sneak up on her or, less accidentally attack (and always maim) those who question the existence of anything supernatural or paranormal

Designated Histories: Turbo Time Advance, Life and Time of of Saphira Starfall and Sugar Rush Adventures, The Losts of Sugar Rush, I will tell when I have more

Ower: Bubblina Gumdrop

Name: Bubblina Gumdrop

Age: 10

Game: Sugar Rush

Candy: Bubblegum

Appearance: She is the same height as the rest of the sugar rush racers. She has ice blue eyes and dirty blonde hair with pink streaks in it that goes about 3 inches from her shoulders. has skin that is not pale but not tan either. also has pink marble patterned glasses.

Clothes: a hot pink racing jacket over a white t-shirt that has 3 pink bubbles on it. A hot pink skirt and mismatching leggings. one leg is pink with white polka dots and other is white with pink polka dots. pink flats with white outlines

Personality: a very shy girl that races quite well but is the subject for Taffyta's bullying. She is almost always reading and is very smart about her game and knows a lot about other games too. She can't explain this but when pushed over the edge her eyes go blood red and weird stuff happens such as stuff starts floating and attacking whatever made her angry. She can control it most of the time but nobody else knows she can do that as she has not gotten that angry yet. She is very friendly, supportive, and caring.

Kart: half a bubblegum with a pink steering wheel and white wheels with pink rims

Likes: Racing, winning, reading and learning

Dislikes: Taffyta, bullies, being the center of attention and anybody finding out her secret

Fears: anybody finding out her secret

Backstory: She can't remember most of her past but she does remember her mom and the very strong mother-daughter connection they had

Extra: She works in the bubblegum fields and bubblegum grows like strawberries and donates pink icing to the Kart Bakery

Designated Histories: Turbo Time Advance, Life and Time of Saphira Starfall and Sugar Rush Adventures, The Losts of Sugar Rush, I will tell when I have more

Ower: Smokescreen2814

Name: Ron Cinnadon  
Theme: cinnamon buns  
Kart name: the cinnamobile

Kart degsin: A giant cinnamon bun, with cinnamon buns for the wheels, a cinnamon stick for the wing.

Appearance : 9 years old, tan skin, black short hair, wears dark jeans, a white t shirt with a cinnamon bun that says sweet spice, light brown racer jacket and a cinnamon bun hat. Brown eyes.

Bio: he was a glitch like Vanellope, except he lived in the abandon chocolate mines of Sugar Rush. He and Vanellope were friends, when she crossed the finish line and became the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush she made Ron a codebox and kart and became a racer. He wields a pair of sai and knows Kung fu,

Likes: racing, video games, rock and roll, comedy, action movies, comics, regular show, Transformers ( TV shows, video games and the movies) slurppees, and music.

Dislikes: Taffyta being mean, bullying, Turbo, Justin Bieber, one direction,

Fears: cy bugs and cy borgs, aliens, the T-X,

Crush: Crumbelina DiCarmello

Personality: he's cool and friends with everyone, more awesome then Swizzle.

Designated Histories: Turbo Time Advance, Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, The Glitch, the Wrecker and the King and Sugar Rush Adventures, The Losts of Sugar Rush, I will tell when I have more

Ower: Wilfrerapo13

Names: Chirisa "Cheri" Charikake and Pippo Kernalz

Age(s): 9(Chirisa) and 12(Pippo)

Game: Job - Sugar Rush, Home - Sugar Rush

Family(s): Bluebob and Lemona Charikake; Magan and Daniel Kernalz

Appearances: Chirisa is the same height as Taffyta Muttonfudge, skin like Minty Zaki's, short strawberry-blonde hair and steel teal eyes. Pippo is as tall as Vanellope, pale skin, curly blonde hair and gold eyes.

Clothes: Chirisa has a cheesecake necklace, red and tan racing jacket with a red spotted shirt underneath and a tan skirt lined with cherries. Pippo wears a gold and brown jacket with a red shirt that says "pop secret" underneath, orange trousers and fluffy pale yellow boots.

Personality(s): Chirisa is a fun loving girl that isn't brave unless told to be, she's also very shy and sometimes talks to Ron Cinnadon. Pippo is a gentlemanly racer that stays neat, he's a little OCD when it comes to his house and kart.

Likes: Chirisa; frogs, cherry bombs, Game Central Station, stuffed animals, drawing, roleplaying, Facebook. Pippo; cats, women, drawing, cleaning.

Dislikes: Chirisa; being ignored, cleaning, being active, Snowanna Rainbeau, boredom, losing her house key. Pippo; Rancis Fluggerbutter(they get along sometimes), dirty things, losing things.

Fears: Chirisa; dying outside her game, Cy-bugs, Snowanna Rainbeau. Pippo; Arachniphobia(fear of spiders).

History(s): Chirisa has never had any confidence before she met Ron. In fact, she was neglected and bullied for having glasses and standing up for Vanellope. She was still allowed to race, however she just got bullied after the arcade closed. When Vanellope became president, some things changed. But not everything. She wishes to stand up to Snowanna, the main bully, but she's too shy and scared. Ron is the ray of sunshine in her dark cloud. Pippo on the other hand, was loved and appreciated. However he did experience one of Chirisa's bullying sessions and helped her when they were gone. He found her again, knocked out under milkshake falls, and saved her.

Crushes: Chirisa has a crush on Ron Cinnadon. Pippo has a crush on Poppety Sugarbomb.

Extras: Pippo is pronounced like hippo.

Designated Histories: Turbo Time Advance, Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, Sugar Rush Adventures and The Losts of Sugar Rush (fourth season of Sugar Rush Legend, which the first is Search for Sugar Rush), I will tell when I have more

Ower: RobinxZatanna4ever

Name: Rachel peppermint wreck it

Age: 13

Game: Job - Fix It Felix jr. Home- Fix-It Felix Jr.

Family: Her original family died in backstory, ralph adopted her and Felix helped fix her code so that she could work in wreck it ralph

Appearence: She is short, has brown hair with a red and white pin. She has her original clothing (red shirt, white shorts) hazel eyes.

Clothes: wears dark purple shirt, dark blue jeans, and black hoodie outside wreck it ralph.

Personality: She is very friendly but quite shy. But when it comes to her friends she will stand up. She is a tomboy but not a big one more like denial of dresses. She follows the rules and is a book worn. Hates scary thing but enjoys heros duty

Likes: Likes books, inventing, peppermint, and animals

Dislikes: being alone, thinking about parents death

Fear: Lose everyone she cares about

History: In her backstory her parents die in front of her. She feels as though racing isn't for her. Wreck it Ralph adopts her and Felix changes her code so that she is a part of the game. (Invents things to help ralph destroy the building).

Extras: She still likes racing.

Designated Histories: Turbo Time Advance, Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, Search for Sugar Rush (already in the next chpter) and The Glitch, the Wrecker and the King, I will tell when I have more

Search for Sugar Rush is already started, about the other histories I will start Life and Time of Saphira Starfall soon. Sorry any problem, but my PC was insistentment crashing.


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to add that Ron will be also in Search for Sugar Rush and Battle for Sugar Rush

To m: Well, the only show up King Candy will have is the same as the movie, so, if it's good to you, I think will be MeganXTurbo

To OrenjiJemi:  
Oh, sorry about this. I was going to present Christian to everyone and ask you if it was good to you, but my PC crashed a lot of times untill I finally given up. So I left to do it in my cellphone and post it today (I'm beginning to hate my PC, I just don't hate it because is the only I have, and I have no money to buy another. So, I'm doing it today. Some problem tell me and I will check out for new ideas (I always have a lot of them, I need to work in four profiles at the same time). And yeah, You're right about the boy, maybe I can left you with him if you like it, you decide between one of the two.

Here my new OC:  
Name: Christian Cotton Candy  
Age:10  
Appearence: Fair skin, white hair and light blue eyes.  
Clothes: White cotton candy shirt, bue jacket, blue pants and white boots.  
Personality: He's brave and adventurous, love have fun, but is not the prankster kind of boy, is friendly but can also be serious and a little dark when he not trusth the person  
Likes: Race, read, music, explore places, action, friends  
Deslikes: Being alone, being bored, storms  
Fears: Closed places (I forgot how it was called), fire  
Kart: White and blue cloud shaped kart with jawbreaker wheels  
Designated Histories: Turbo Time Advance, Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, Sugar Rush Adventures and The Losts of Sugar Rush

And here the other friends are joining us today:

Ower: Sea Eagle

Name: Joe Sweetstone

Age: 9

Appearance: fair skinned, idiot hair up the front, bangs covering the scar he had on the left eye because of accident during trial race, light blue eyes.

Clothes: black tee, white shirt with a sliver hood, jeans, black sneakers and fingerless gloves.

Personality: laid-back, calm, upbeat, rough on the track, like's to kick evil people's asses.

Likes: racing, video games (Kingdom Hearts 1,2,and Dream Drop Distance) doing stupid stuff, fighting evil.

Dislikes: Turbo, Losing in battles, The Omega Gang (just read my big 12 series if you want to know who they are), Taffyta bitching about things.

Fears: Turbo.

History: he was born from a Sugar Rush update. Unlike the other racers, he had a special power up which channels the power from the power band he had on his left arm. It allows him to shoot white energy balls, stab things with spikes of light, and shoot lightning, in which he can use these abilities freely after game time.

Crush: Candlehead.

Best friends: all of the boys, but mostly Ron Cinnadon. They're both like thunder and lightning.

Kart: Candy Meteor

Design: same body as the Tongue Twister, only the color was white with light blue, purple, pink, orange, and yellow dots. Wheels are like the Veloci-Wrapper's only with the same color pattern as the body. Wings are light blue, pink, orange, and yellow.

Extras: his power band gives him the abilities that I have mentioned before. And he's also a rank 3 out of 11 ranks in an arcade wide club known as the Fighter's Guild.

Designated histories: Turbo Time Advance, Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, Sugar Rush Adventures and The Losts of Sugar Rush

Ower: RobinsInTheSkye

Hedgehog Version:

Name: Rae, the Hybrid Hedgehog

Age: 17

Physical appearence and Clothes: Black quills and fur streaked with purple, slanted red eyes, short black dress with purple vest, white Espio-type gloves, purple and black sneakers.

Personality: Outwardly is very sarcastic, sullen, and moody, snapping at everyone and hates speaking. Once warmed up to, she is very quiet and shy, but kind, and has mild emotional problems with her curse.

Vehicle: She does have a skate-board though. It's pure black, with purple wheels and a purple lightning-bolt down the middle.

Likes and dislikes: She likes She likes touching purple objects and throwing daggers. She dislikes people thinking she's insane, violence, (when she's sane, anyway) and anything evil, like Turbo, people being picked on for being different

Fear: Being left alone, Flashbacks and being blamed for her parent's death

Has a crush on someone: Shadow.

Special power: She can morph into a Cat, Bat, Raven, and Chameleon versions of herself, throws daggers, make inanimate objects such as toys, shadows, and reflections come to life, and Chaos Control. Her curse is becoming insane when exposed to a full moon and taunted about her parents, and she can only turn normal by having mercury injected into her right arm.

Extras: She believes in the Guardians, and has super-powers, being able to heal, fly, run super-fast, bring objects to life, and bite through ANYTHING, Can turn Dark, She is especially protective of game glitches

Sugar Rush Version:

Name: Rae Ring-Pop

Age: Ten

Looks: Olive-tanned skin, slanted, blood-red eyes lined with dark purple mascara. Jet- black hair that reaches a little before her shoulders and is streaked with dark purple, a lock of hair completely covering her right eye. A red candy jewel is in the center of her forehead, small and oval-shaped, and she has pointed Hedgehog ears, the left ear has two silver stud earrings in it, but not the right. She also has a Hedgehog tail. Up her arms and legs are dark purple, lightning-bolt tattoos.

Outfit: A short, sleeveless black dress with an open, dark purple vest. There is a diamond symbol on the back of the vest, outlined in black with a black lightning-bolt going through it, and she has a black belt around her waist with a large, red jewel in the center. She wears black and purple sneakers, and white gloves cover her hands with a large, purple jewel embedded in the back of each one. Around her wrists and ankles are thick, silver bracelets, and a dark purple headband holds back her hair.

Candy: Ring-Pops & Black Licorice

Cart: Race 2 Ring (Win, play on words) It is made out of three dark purple Ring-Pop jewels. The one in the front has it's pointed bottom facing forward, the one in the back is the same except facing the back, and the one in the middle is right-side-up and has a seat in it. The seat is made of black licorice, with a black and purple-streaked steering wheel and the number "66" written on the side of the kart in clawed, black letters. The wheels are black and have spiked hubcaps, though not spiked enough to slash tires, just for looks, and a black diamond with a lightning-bolt running down the middle is on the hood of the kart. Each side-view mirror is roughly in the shape of black Hedgehog ears like her own, even with two silver spots on the left one where her earrings would be. Again, it's name is the Race 2 Ring!

Racing Number: 66

Motto: "Not everything is as sweet as it seems ..."

Selected Menu Pose: (Before being selected) Arms crossed, scowling out at the player. (After being selected) Uncrosses her arms and smirks, baring her fangs.

Personality: Very sullen, sarcastic, dark, and mildly insane. However, the sweeter side of her portrays her as shy, confused, lost, and protective.

Backstory: She happened to see Turbo take over Sugar Rush as King Candy, and because of that, he locked her code up in the vault room so she couldn't tell the others. When the game reset, she was freed and teleportef back to her home, where she went to Vanellope and explained everything that had happened. Rae is an unlockable racer, but only after the tenth level, where you have to race against her as a boss level. If you win, she joins your side. If you lose, you get sent back to level five. This is only in game mode though. She is also mildly insane, as sometimes, she starts screaming at people angrily about how this isn't even her game, she wasn't supposed to exist in it, and throws rock-candy knives at anything or anybody nearby. (The jewels on her are Ring-Pop ones) She also rants about how she is going to find her "real self" one day. (This is a reference to the fact Rae Ring-Pop is a Sugar Rush version to my Sonic the Hedgehog OC, Rae the Hedgehog)

Relations: She has a mild crush on Swizzle, admires Vanellope, and almost idolizes Calhoun, hoping to get to shoot a real Cy-Bug one day just like her.

Home: Ring-Pop Rock Mines.

Designated Histories: Sugar Rush Version: Sugar Rush Adventures, Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, Search for Sugar Rush, Battle for Sugar Rush and end of The Glitch, the Wrecker and the King  
Hedgehog Version: Life and Time of Saphira Starfall and Turbo Time Advance

Ower: Guest

Name: Candice Hearts  
Age: 9  
Home/Game: Sugar Rush!  
Appearance: mint green hair with a pink streak. Her hairstyle is straight with one side shaved off and the other side of hair is covering part of her face. She has bright green eyes, pale skin, and freckles.  
Outfit: A pink candy heart in her hair as an accessory, a pink racer jacket, a pale yellow skirt, a mint green shirt with pink and yellow stripes, stockings with one side mint green and one side pink and yellow racer boots.  
Personality: She is really shy when meeting new people, because she mostly spends time in Sugar Rush alone. But when people bully her (which is most of the time) she gets all angry and becomes the complete opposite of herself when she's calm.  
Kart: The Heart Breaker.  
(It looks like something like Vanellopes kart, but its decorated with candy hearts of all shapes and sizes.

Designated Histories: Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, Turbo Time Advance, Sugar Rush Adventures and The Losts of Sugar Rush

Ower: Guest

Name: Jason Gelatorio

Age: 9-12(hard to tell with chibis)

Game: Sugar Rush

Appearance: Black, forward spiking hair. Light skin, brown eyes and around the same height as most Sugar Rush racers.

Clothes: Black Jacket with flames on the cuffs with matching black pants and shoes(also Flame-tipped). Red shirt and wears a grey belt with an Assassin's Creed belt buckle. Has two hidden blades under his sleeves.

Personality: Generally friendly and outgoing, but with a hot temper. In love with Vanellope von Schweetz and will often open her kart door for her and kiss her hand like an old-fashioned gentleman. Calls her "M'lady" occasionally. Frequently thinks that violence is the solution since he likes fighting games like Assassin's Creed, Batman: Arkham series, and Street Fighter.

Likes: Vanellope, racing, cookies and creme Hershey Bars, going into fighting games, burning things with his "Flambe" ability.

Dislikes: Taffyta(she likes to get him mad), losing, Rancis(slightly as a rival for Vanellope's affection), people telling him to calm down(except Vanellope).

History: Added to Sugar Rush in a 2011 update along with "Halloween Hollow"(spooky Halloween candy-themed area with its own track). Did not bully Vanellope, but believed that if she raced, the game would be unplugged. Fell in love with Vanellope after getting to know her after her restoration as Princess of Sugar Rush.

Extras: Jason's kart is called the "Burning Fury" or "Rage Rover"(he isn't very good with names). Black with flame tips and a fireball on the hood that resembles the Hot Tamales logo. Its special ability is "flambe" which causes a flaming inferno to shoot out his exhaust pipes. This burns everything in it's path and increases Jason's speed but reduces his handling. His fans are anthropomorphic Hot Tamales.

Designated Histories: Life and of Saphira Starfall, Turbo Time Advance,Sugar Rush Adventures, Search for Sugar Rush, Battle for Sugar Rush and maybe The Glitch, the Wrecker and the King, I will tell if I have more

(A/N: And you don't have to worry, this history will be not VanillaButter, in fact I never use this couple outta Sugar Rush 2)

Ower: Kam XD

Name: Karmahlan appocle  
Nickname: Kam(which he likes) doctor perfection(which he hates)Appoclypse(neutral)  
Age:12(like the rest of the racers)  
Gender:male  
Game:sugar rush  
Candy:carmel apples  
Kart:The Red Baron,looks like a dodge challenger,red/golden brown/white double stripe wheels,brown paint,red tribal and candy vinyls,moderate speed,extremely tough and can pack a punch,handles like a pro,noted as the most dangerous cart in sugar rush. Has the word carmal on the hood(graffiti style)

Appearence:average sugar rush racer build white eyes that scare the poo out of anyone he looks in the eye,black messy curly hair with a mint green/golden brown sun reflect,brown shirt w/golden brown thread,tan pants,red shoes with golden brown laces,has tattoos going down both his arms.(his fighting attire consists of wrist tape going up to his forearms on both hands).

skin:Carmel(guh-doi)

Personality:has extreme rage issues,fun-loving,slob,lazy,bold/is not affraid to speak his mind,nice(unless you p him off),helpful,cheery,handy/jack of all trades,childish,modest,hilarious,clumsy,perfection ist,fearless,strategic,

(Read the rest if your intrested in his past and more of his character)

Strength:everything

Weakness: His clumsiness,laziness,known to get hurt A LOT

Qualities:tough,good,strong,handy,helpful,  
Smart,works well under pressure,knows muay tai,judo,boxing,kickboxing,jiu jitsu,karate, professional wrestling,tai kwon do,kung fu,mechanics,knows how to use a beam katana from no more heroes,agile,fast,controlled pyromaniac,pain-tolerant,self-sufficient, dumpster-diver,leader

Known to hangout at: gcs,every fighting game in the arcade,guitar hero, Tapper's Hero's Duty sugar rush: his house,his cart repair and upgrades shop by the junkyard and factory,pecan beacon point,downtown,royal raceway

Catchphrases:fffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuddddgggeee,oh... my...mod boosh(he says boosh whenever he wins)

Abilities:has a special rage meter if it half-fills his cart lets out a roar knocking racers away from his cart,full-fill knock carts away as if they had gotten hit by a 180 mph semi-truck(got the idea off of midnight club L.A :3 )

Relationship: has such a crush on jubileena he stutters,stammers,flushes and blushes they're great friends but he wants to be more then that

Likes:jubileena,punk rock music,rock music,rap(if its good),hanging out with the guys and tomboys,tinkering with his cart,fire,video games,professional wrestling and bareknuckle brawling

Dislikes:vain people j-pop(besides sugar rush theme song),his cart being destroyed,scratched, ego-tistically perfect asshats,drama

Valuable possessions: every moment with jubileena,his cart,his wwe,tna,and ecw championship belts,his mechanic shop,his medals and achievements he earned in other games

Backstory:was originally part of the game until turbo took over,since Kam was the most dangerous racer in SR he was turned into glitch outside the game along with his sis he had the opposite of what Vanellope had(instead of not being able to get outside the game he couldn't get in) since then he was over-achieving in other games since NO ONE has seen sugar rush racers since the first day it got plugged in(the day turbo took over SR) no one suspected a thing they thought he was an all-game program designed to be able play during and after sugar rush racers found him when he was in one of his matches he won but then the whole roster tried to attack him but somehow...he beat the fudge out of all of terrified the SR racers and were afraid to get close to him they missed their chance several times to talk to him. he had gone into scott pilgrim vs the world where the SR racers got beat up then went to super meat boy where they had to chase him down but failed he went to tapper and got into a bar fight he wanted to settle it peacefully until he got provoked he won they caught up to him to talk to him and bring him back to sugar rush to help him remember they got him to agree to come to sugar rush, but didn't tell him their reason since he was outside sugar rush when the game reset he didn't have his memory restored,once it was he was happy to see them all they told him about vanellope's angst and he apoligized for not being there for her she says its not his fault he thanked her and said if i was here with you if they wanted to bully they'd have to go through me he had been around ever since that day he developed his shop semi-retired from fighting games like ufc,wrestling,mortal kombat,street fighter,and tekken he still does it sometimes after-hours

Hobbies:racing,fighting,game jumping,achieving things,video games

Anything else:he is the first programming running to beat gr3's do not try this song and 100% it,fighting legend,warlord and veteran of heroes duty,known and talked about by EVERYONE,He is EVERYWHERE,only one to be able to play video games in his house or as he refers its"INCEPTION BRUH",he is a part of swizzle,gloyd,and vanellope's prank team,he is a clean racer(once again unless you ** him off),has a twin sister(who im still developing)that runs a mechanics shop with him,learns under his professional wrestling idols,in bad-anon's"Anger management" class,is saluted by all Hero's duty characters including seargant calhoun  
Known to rage at the the video-games he plays at his house by gloyd,swizzle,jubileena,candlehead,vanellope,and his twin sister(HIS VIDEO-GAME PARTNERS), he also joins in platformer games with bit-trip runner and super meat boy is also a beat-em up character where he got his speed,strength,toughness, and attitude raised to the MAX doesn't even know he is a living legend in the game character hall of fame,gives a mean pep talk

Since he wrestles he has his own themes song for his entrances but use the ones his mentors(who are real) uses

WWE theme:CM Punk's theme "Cult of Personality"  
TNA theme:daniel bryan's theme "Flight of The Valkyries"  
ECW theme:Austin Aries theme "Raging of The Region"  
WWF theme:Curtis Axel theme "Reborn"

Arch enemies/rivals:his twin sister,zangief,turbo,bearded guy near the factory

(Summary:he is a tough well-experienced hot-head mechanic who is the most funny likable guy in the whole arcade(unless you p him off)and the most well-experienced video-game program running even more than sonic,mario,spyro,and crash bandicoot combined in litwak's arcade is an all-around LEGEND.a breathing inspiration that would be great to add to any is the ULTIMATE ultimate fighter in sugar rush and all he uses is his speed,skill and agility he doesn't act tough, but people know not to screw with him due to his dangerous rage issues,his deadly kart' and his strength,agility,speed,and etc.

Sorry to go so in-depth with this guy he's just a sugar rush racer i had in my head for the moment i'll tell you about his jealous sis(WHO HAS A MASSIVE EGO)that he tells her being a legend ain't all its cracked up to be.

AND

Name: Carmen grenaple  
Gender:Female  
Nickname:Carm(which she hates)  
Game:Sugar rush  
Candy:Carmel green apples

Appearence:white eyes with purple pupils,long black curly hair that goes 1/3 away down her back w/ emerald green and golden brown sun reflect,carmel skin(Gud-doi shes carmel :3),golden brown shoes with emerald green laces,golden brown w/ white leggings,emerald green skirt,dark brown shirt with a green carmel apple on the front,racing jacket(no hood)w/ emerald green zipper fighting attire:same clothes with rolled up sleeves with wrist-tape the go up to her fore-arms with both arms

Kart name:the green baron  
Like her brothers cart(look down in reviews and find Karmahlan appocle/Kam) except it replace the red w/ green

Personality:ego-tistical,has rage issues(like her bro),funny,nice(unless you p her off),selfish,easy to be jealous,a little cray cray but only in pranking,ditzy but surprisingly smart, easily scared,competitive,etc. is just like her bro Kam.)

Abilities:has the same power as her twin bro(Find karmahlan appocle/Kam

Catchphrases:(same as her bros they mostly say it in unison though)

Qualities:has her bro's qualities,Tomboy

Rivals/arch enemies:Beard papa,her brother,Minty Zaki(but is her friend),Turbo

Skip the backstory this is just an idea i submitted XD DON'T FORGET TO READ ABOUT Kam/me/karmahlan

Backstory:ever since day one of sugar rush the Carmal Twins (Karmahlan and Carmen) has run the tracks as the most dangerous racers in SR for their dangerous carts and short-tempers they are both EXTREMELY good at everything they do and compete against eachother Karmahlan has always stayed further in the limelight is extremely jealous, but backs it up with her GIGANTIC EGO,Karmahlan knows she is upset on the inside though and shows modesty and occasionally takes a dive to make her happy.

Later that first day turbo took over both, Carmen and her bro were outside the game and they had the opposite of what vanellope had(instead of not being able to get outside the game they couldn't get in.)But for some reason whenever they glitched it didn't physically appear on then they have been in different games especially fighting,platforming,and beat-em-ups, but there was a burning they had inside them that told them they weren't in the style they've been a long had a need for speed(no pun intended), which led them to SR but they walked right into the barrier and couldn't get in they went back to wrestling.

Until one day they heard about the accident, but not the full story, and denied questions about any relation to sugar rush, but said they ALWAYS wanted to try that day backstage her brother came up to her and told her they had to go they turn to find the sugar rush racers reluctantly followed them the pondered for uno momento,and wondered why they were following them they ran into scott pilgrim vs. the world where they originally learned how to fight and momentarily lost them(possibly gotten beaten up) the SR racers followed them to super meat boy they're place they learned to keep up agility and speed The SR racers spooked them and gave chase they lost them(how them and the twins didn't get burned alive or hacked to pieces once was beyond them) .

They then think they've lost them and went to tapper's when some jerk argued with her bro and sucker punched him in the stomach (WORST MISTAKE YOU WILL EVER MAKE IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFES)(see what i did there)anyway let's just say after Kam was done with him the only way he'll ever eat anything again is through a straw in a full body SR racers somehow caught up with them even though they were tired and beaten suggested to bolt, but his sis wanted to know what the wanted they told them they were SR racers and The Twins totally denied racers had to lie to get them to go to SR w/ the help of surge to drop the glitch barrier to help them get inside. Even when their game reset since the whole turbo/king candy situation they were outside the game and still couldn't remember since the game reset without them. When they remembered everything they apoligized for not helping vanellope in their angst against Turbo who they now resent even though he is dead. Vanellope said there was nothing they could do Kam and Carm both said, "even if we lost our memories we'd never bully her if they wanted to bully you they'd have to go through us" they both stated in in perfect sync, scaring the racers since all of them knew what they were capable of especially Kam he is Definitely the toughest in the arcade considering looking at his bio( look several reviews down to find him ). They became racers again and semi-retired from their other games.

Anything else: does whatever her bro does she is with her brother 50% of the time, she along with her bro a part of vanellope, gloyd, and swizzle's prank team,runs a popular upgrades shop by the junkyard and factory

Hobbies:Tinkering with her cart,hanging out with the guys and tomboys,listening to music,racing,game-jumping,raging at everything w/ her bro,playing and raging at video-games with her wrestling

Valuable possessions: enjoys every moment with (Insert oc here XS),divas championship belt,her and her bro's upgrade and repairs shop,her cart, her house,her skateboard

(Summary:this girl is the wildest chick in SR she is the life of any party whilst being the toughest and strongest girl out there she is best friends with jubileena along with Kam who she noticed he is acting weird around jubez she can hold down a fort and willing to risk one for the team even with her GIGANTIC EGO both Karmahlan and carmen are both legends

Histories they're designated to: Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, Turbo Time Advance, Sugar Rush Adventures, Search for Sugar Rush, BBattle for Sugar Rush, end of The Glitch, the Wrecker and the King, I will tell when I have more

Another of mine OCs:  
Real Name:?  
Sugar Rush Name: Jelly Beam  
Family:?  
Age: Aparentely same as the other racers  
Appearence: short purple hair and big blue eyes, red jelly beam cap, red jacket, yellow shirt, pink skirt, a red and a green socks, purple jelly beam and the golden boots and gray medalion. Jelly is proud, tucked, authoritarian, spoiled, likes to cause confusion and finds himself superior to all other oss.  
Likes and dislikes: From watching others quarreling, jelly beans and is very proud of herself. Do not like to lose, to preach her pieces, to be ignored and left alone  
Fear: That someone discover his secret before the time  
Powers: Apparently none  
Has a crush on someone: Not really, but he likes to pretend to cause jealousy in the other girls  
I could change anything?: You will have a surprise Latter  
Others: None knows where Jelly cam, but she is not the official character of any game aparentely  
One or another time she just let scap the words "Turbo-Tastic" sacrying the others. It's a joke or are something strange with her?  
Designated histories: Turbo Time Advance and The Losts of Sugar Rush

I will put here the histories of Sugar Rush Legend series to future references:

1 - Search for Sugar Rush  
2 - Battle for Sugar Rush  
3 - The Glitch, the Wrecker and the King  
4 - The Losts of Sugar Rush

Most of the three firsts will just involve the original Sugar Rush Racers, plus some OCs who will make some diference on the third history, that is a AU remake of the movie, with some twist caused by the new characters and the new condiction of the original.

I forgot something? If yes, tell me, if no, I will began my new history soon. See you.

And if someone still have an OC, is still in time to send me.


	4. Chapter 4

Here the degnation for the new OCs that joined us;

Ower: haleytherainbowtaco

Name: Emily "Lasso" Hinashi

Age: 17

Game: Jet Set Radio

Family: Two mothers and a little brother.

Appearence: tanned, average height and weight, brown hair in braided pigtails, hazel eyes, covered in freckles, a small gap between her front teeth.

Clothes: Red plaid shirt unbuttoned over a white T-shirt, denim shorts, brown Stetson hat, red and blue inline skates.

Personality: Emily, commonly known as Lasso on the streets of Tokyo-to, is a very hard worker. She'll work at something nonstop until it's absolutely perfect. This leads her to being very over-focused, to the point where she practically has to be ripped from the wall she's tagging. She can also be very stubborn and bullheaded, and has a hard time letting go of things. When the other Rudie's are skating away from the police, Lasso's still tagging, attempting to fight the police off with her free hand. Even after she's been convinced to drop her cans and run, she won't start skating until after she's said a few taunting words to the police. She is, however, very helpful to her friends, and tends to slightly tease them as a way of showing affection.

Likes: graffiti, rock and country music, milkshakes, horses, first person shooter games, mornings (she's a huge morning person), coffee, skating, steak, parties, dirt and mud.

Dislikes: The cops, guys who treat girls like objects (she would knee a guy in the no-no place with no mercy if she caught him staring at her *ahem* girl parts.), alcohol, cold weather, lying and being lied to, cheesy romance movies (she's more of an action/comedy person.), cheaters, math, cats (they creep her out.).

Fear: Ailurophobia (fear of cats)

History: Emily was raised by two moms with her little brother on a farm in Connecticut. When she was 14, one of her mothers got a job in her birthplace of Tokyo-to. After moving there, Emily quickly picked up a taste for the graffiti she saw through the streets. After scraping together enough money for a pair of skates, she began creating her own tags. She was recruited into the GG's at 17, and continues to tag the streets under the name Lasso. Unlike most Rudies, she still lives with her family, who know very well about what Emily does.

Extras: She speaks with a very thick southern accent, and only let's family and close friends call her Emily.

Designated histories: Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, Search for Sugar Rush, I will ell when I have more

Ower: SugarHeart10

Name: Nut Ella

Game Job:Racer

Appearance:Light orange skin,big brown-ish hazel eyes,brown shirt with white jacket,brown boots,light brown hair tied in two ponies.

Personality:Sweet,fearless,bubbly,friendly, sympathetic.

Family:Programmed Parentless

Extras:She has a small cherry good luck charm she keeps, and uses it before races.

Age:9,going to be ten on 6th May.

Likes:Making jokes,game-jumping,Nutella,her friends.

Dislikes:Bossy people,snobbish people,scaredy

Inspiration:Nutella

Personality:Funny,friendly,happy,bubbly,chirpy,sym pathetic.

Catchphrase:Sweet Tooths are the best tooths

Designated histories: Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, Turbo Time Advance, Sugar Rush Adventures and The Losts of Sugar Rush, I will tell when I have more

Ower: JarrettSoon

1st OC:

Name: Jerry Berry (boy)  
Theme: Blueberry/blackberry flavored gummies  
Cart Name: Gummy Glider; one big dark-blue gummy as body with two big gummies as back wheels and two small round gummies as front wheels plus one more wheel on the nose of the cart. Slightly soft so others bounce off it and very stable and quick; able to drive upside down or overturned!

Appearance: Blue baseball cap (looks like gummy), short black hair and fair skin. Light blue T-shirt with a dark blue jacket for racing (no hood), blue jeans, dark blue/black sports shoes.

Personality: Very kind, like a big brother. He's always cheerful and smiling. On the track, he races hard with a stern face but will not hurt you. He is always ready to leap to your defence with a few well-chosen words. His secret: he was abandoned by his parents and grew up on his own, so he's very independent and self-sufficient. Very good friends with Swizzle; they're both daring and crazy! He seldom gets angry, but when he does, watch out! He has a loud voice and a sharp tongue when he's angry. He has a bit of a crush on Vanellope.

2nd OC:  
Name: Amos Cookiechip  
Theme: Chocolate Chip Cookies  
He rides a motorcycle called the Cookiecycle. The body is a slightly burnt cookie and the wheels are chocolate chip cookies. Fast but with lower grip & control.

Appearance: He has long brown hair and sunglasses. His skin is slightly brownish. Brown shirt, dark brown pants, cowboy boots, brown cowboy hat.

Personality: He's a natural leader and very talkative. He speaks his mind and that leads to conflicts at times. He is unafraid to challenge authority.

Histories they will be in: Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, Turbo Time Advance, Sugar Rush Adventures and The Losts of Sugar Rush, I will tell when I have more

Ower: nacho232

Name: Zuckerig Zuckerwatte

Alias: Zuck.

Age: 12

Theme: Cotton candy

Kart Name: Sugary Missile. It is a cardboard cone (like the cones where you put the cotton candy) white with purple lines (like a zebra). There are two small wheels in the nose cone and two in the rear (which is placed the cotton candy). In the middle of the cone there is a gap where are located the seat and controls of the car.

Secret Weapon of his Kart (Optional): Sweet Smoke: Activates a smoke machine located at the rear of the cone that releases a smoke screen, obstructing the vision of whoever is behind the kart.

He wears: a leather jacket biker completely white. The sleeves of the jacket have purple lines from the shoulder to the wrist, like the kart. Underneath the jacket he wears a white shirt with purple stripes (like the kart and sleeves of the jacket)and with the image of a cotton candy cone embroidered on the chest, on the left end. He also wears white jeans with purple lines (like the sleeves of his jacket). Finally, he wears a pair of white sneakers with purple laces.

Apparaence: He is Caucasian (with a skin tone similar to Gloyd). He is thin, as any child of 9 years. He has brown eyes. The most notable thing of Zuck is his hairstyle: his hair has the same size and shape as Marge Simpson hairstyle. His hair is white, as white cotton candy. Like cotton candy, his hair is spongy.

Personality: Usually he is someone very calm. He not the type of people who smile all the time, but when something is really funny, he laugh like everyone else. He is very understanding and kind to his friends and try to help anyone who has problems. He has no problem with telling jokes or joking with friends. Sometimes he can be very emotional. However, he has serious anger management. He gets angry quite easily and when that happens, he can does everything, from breaking things, to punch who teased he (but if a girl teases he, he does not touch her, because he does not hit girls, but he can insult her). He is someone with a great sense of guilt.

Likes: racing, break things (if he is angry), rest in quiet places, calm and quiet and go out with friends.

Dislikes: the noise (unless it is a party), racers who think they are superior to others, discrimination, bullying and being the target of a prank

Fear: clown-phobia

Extras: he fights pretty well but he just does it to defend himself. Despite the size of his hair, his code allows him to crush it (his hairstyle) momentarily to wear his helmet when he have to run. Sometimes he has trouble with authority

Designated histories: Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, Turbo Time Advance, Sugar Rush Adventures and The Losts of Sugar Rush


	5. Chapter 5

I'm here just to warn to who is waiting, Life and Time of Saphira Starfall's prolog will be released today, after it I will stop accept Sugar Rush racers to there, but I will still accept them for other histories, and another kind of characters to this too.

And I'm also here to present a new girl joining us:

Ower: edger230

Name: Satsuki Kuramoto  
Age: 9  
Game: Street Fighters 2  
Family: Nobody knows who her family is, due to them abandoning her in an alley at age 2, but Chun-Li rescued her and raised her as her own  
Appearance: white skin, long wavy black hair that reaches just above her hips, big blue eyes, normal size body for a nine year old in height and width  
Clothes: short sky blue kimono, black pants, bare feet  
Personality: Shy around new people (tends to hide behind Chun-Li or Zangief) but around her friends, she is a natural born leader, funny, very smart for her age, very brave when the situation demands it and very kind  
Likes: Martial arts, Chun-Li, Zangief (she's not afraid of him and has a relationship with him that is similar to Ralph and Vanellope's) music, Ralph and Vanellope (she eventually becomes friends with them)  
Dislikes: When someone she loves gets hurt  
Fear: Turbo might come back, being abandoned again  
History: She was abandoned at age 2 and rescued by Chun-Li. She became good friends with Zangief. She's always wanted to fight alongside the group of Street Fighters, but they always tell her she's too young, but she practices martial arts in secret

Designated histories: Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, Turbo Time Advance and Search for Sugar Rush, I will tell when I have more

Oh, and I'm also here to announce the french version of Search for Sugar Rush and Life and Time of Saphira Starfall was released today too.


	6. Chapter 6

I received permission for three more friends oin us:

Ower: Candlehead

Name : Patty Peppermint  
Game: Sugar Rush

Theme : Peppermint Patties, Candy canes

Appearence physical and physicological: Really long and snow-white hair, pale skin, gray eyes, she's mischievous, isn't very well known, and is very nice for the most part unless you upset her really badly  
Clothes: Jeans, one black snow boot and one white sneaker, white shirt with red stripes, gray and white racing jacket, and red and white beanie

kart : A round kart the shape of a peppermint, and colored red and green. It has york peppermint patties for wheels, and has a candy-cane seat with some candy canes molded together for a steering wheel.

Designated histories: Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, Turbo Time Advance, Sugar Rush Adventures, The Losts of Sugar Rush, I will tell when I have more

Ower: I Wanna Scream And Shout

Name: Kandella Twist  
Age: Same as Taffyta  
Appearance: Short pale blonde hair with a hat made out of red twizzlers, icy blue eyes with a fushcia outline, pale skin, and is the same height of Taffyta. She wears an outfit similar to Taffyta but mostly everything is covered with twizzlers and candy canes.  
Personality: Opposite of Taffyta. She is sweet, kind, caring, and very loveable and loves helping out people.  
Love Interest/Crush: She has the biggest crush on Rancis.  
Other: Is the twin sister of Taffyta.

Kart: Like Taffyta's but with white cake icing, all kinds of candy canes, and twizzlers

Powers: she's able to shoot super long twizzlers and candy canes from her hands or her car and it can pull a racer behind her and from her hands she can just shoot twizzlers and candy canes.

Designated histories: Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, Turbo Time Advance, Sugar Rush Adventures, The Losts of Sugar Rush, I will tell when I have more

Ower: warriorkittytailsdoll

Name: Citrus Fruitsplash  
Age: 12  
Appearance: Long blond hair, bright green eyes, pixie-stick shirt, fruit leather pants, jellybean earrings, jelly bean shoes, she's a nice person, is best friends are pretty much everyone, except Taffyta.  
Crush: FELIX and Swizzle.

Fears: Spiders, Felix dying, Felix not liking her, Taffyta when she's angry, Turbo, death, the dark, Calhoun when she's angry, losing everyone close to her, scary monsters, guns, Ralph when he's angry, Taffyta in general

Kart: Sort of like Vanellope's main design. Candy cane engine, oreo wheels, seat area is a cinnamon bun, controls are hardened icing. Main body is maple ice cream.

Designated histories: Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, Turbo Time Advance, Sugar Rush Adventures, The Losts of Sugar Rush, I will tell when I have more

And I received a new friend

Ower: Jazmin Liyana

Name:Jazkerina  
Age:26  
History:She was a human who had been sucked into Hero's Duty and became one of the character of the game.  
Appearance:8 feet 7 inches tall,has long yellow hair with a bit of pink reached half of her back

It's all I received. If her ower don't send me the rest, I will complete it for myself.

And I have to tell I will include three of my other OCs on it:

Lily and Vanillary Von Schweetz to the histories: Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, Turbo Time Advance, Sugar Rush Adventures, The Losts of Sugar Rush, I will tell when I have more

And Pitch Black, I don't know exactly to where, but his name was mentioned in Search for Sugar Rush and maybe he can show up


	7. Chapter 7

So, here is he whole form of Jazkerina

Ower: Jazmin Liyana

Name:Jazkerina

Age:26

History:She was a human who had been sucked into Hero's Duty and became one of the character of the game.  
Appearance:8 feet 7 inches tall,has long yellow hair with a bit of pink reached half of her back

Crush/In relationship with:Wreck-It Ralph  
Fear:Losing her friends and Ralph,Turbo,people messing with Ralph and Ralph cheating on her  
Friends:Vanellope,Sergent Calhoun and Felix(her best friend)  
Ability:Breathe underwater

Designated Histories: Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, Turbo Time Advance, I will tell when I have more

(A/N: I really need more histories that isn't focused in the Sugar Rush Racers, so, if one of you have a suggestion to me it's really welcome)

And some new OCs are joining us today:

Ower: 21SidraCire

Appearance: very tall,very thin,dark brown hair,acid green eyes,pale skin,jeans,and a black licorice hoodie,talks with a slight southern accent.  
Crush:Minty Sakura  
Personalety:he's a loner and doesn't talk mutch,but he's not shy or depressed,when he's around close friends he's always having a good time,when he's around people he doesn't like he is very seriouse sarcastic and cold(especially to people who mess with his friends),he can also talk his way out of almost any situation.  
Fears:hights(he can ignore his fear but it never goes away.)  
Likes:reading,racing,his friends,sour/bitter/spicy candy, revenge  
Dislikes:people who are prejudge, bullies, sweet candy  
Kart:Twisted Twizzler  
Description: a cone shaped piece of black licorice with sour ball wheels and the back has pieces of black licorice randomly sticking out of the backmaking it look like something tore the back off.

Designated histories: Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, Sugar Rush Adventures, The Losts of Sugar Rush...

Ower: Guest

Name: carla  
Age: 15  
Game: heroes duty  
Appearance: pale skin with rosy cheeks, long brunette hair, crystal blue eyes, short (she's about felix height) and she's irish  
Illnesses: had cancer at age 2 (cured), suffers a heart condition called cardiomyopathy (its when the heart sends a blood cloth), still has a few problems with her heart so Calhoun and Felix keep an eye on her  
Personality: humorous, creative and sweet  
Best friends: calhoun and felix (especially felix)  
Likes: video games, Japanese culture, special effects makeup and cooking  
Dislikes: people making fun of her  
Fear: dying from her illnesses

Designated Histories: Life and Time of Saphira Starfall, Turbo Time Advance, I will tell when I have more


End file.
